


Until My Days Are Done

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss one, kiss two, kiss three:  <i>Kubo-chan had held on all this time, all these months, and it was long past due that Tokito admitted he'd been doing the same damn thing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Until My Days Are Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



_**Wild Adapter Fic: Until My Days Are Done (Kubota/Tokito; R; 2700 words)**_  
 **Title:** Until My Days Are Done  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Word Count:** 2700  
 **Summary:** Kiss one, kiss two, kiss three: _Kubo-chan had held on all this time, all these months, and it was long past due that Tokito admitted he'd been doing the same damn thing._  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/) , because she has spoiled me so much lately, and she deserves a little spoiling in return. Title and text borrowed from "'Til Kingdom Come," by Coldplay.

  
  
**First: _Steal my heart and hold my tongue_**

Tokito felt a bit like he was leading a lost puppy home. Kubota hadn't let go of his hand, and it was _embarrassing_ , walking through the streets like that. But he supposed he could handle weird looks from strangers, now that he knew, now that Kubota had finally said the words.

 _"I'm here...tell me you need me," Tokito had said, not even trying to hide the challenge in his voice, daring Kubota_ not _to say a word._

 _"Yeah. It seems like...I do."_

As they approached their building, Tokito squeezed Kubota's hand, realizing it seconds later, and blushed. Something told him this wasn't going to be easy. At all.

The apartment was stuffy, so Tokito threw his grocery bag on the table and opened the balcony door. He stepped out into the early night air and breathed deeply. He was relieved, and felt a certain tension drift out of his body, one he hadn't been entirely aware of. He'd been so worried that Kubo-chan thought him a burden, and the knowledge that it wasn't true, that he might actually have a _home_ , spread a deep-seated relaxation through his body, muscles and bones, making him sleepy. And hungry.

"Hey, Kubo-chan! I'm–"

Tokito turned around and found Kubota standing immediately behind him. He hadn't heard him approach, and stumbled backwards against the railing, nearly losing his balance. Kubota put an arm around his waist, as if protecting him from a fall.

"What the fuck?! Don't sneak up on people like that, you ass! And what's with the arm? I wasn't going to fa–"

Warm lips pressed against Tokito's, the taste of cigarette smoke and lip balm filling his senses. It was quick, there and gone, and then Kubota had let go of his waist and taken a step back.

"Hungry?"

Tokito's mouth hung open but he had absolutely no idea what to say. The warmth of Kubota's lips was spreading through his entire body, his neck, his chest, his-

 _Hungry?_

"Arghhhh!"

Tokito shoved passed Kubota and made his way to the kitchen. "If I _am_ hungry, I can cook for myself!"

He heard Kubota's quiet laughter as he followed him inside. "Yes, yes."

Tokito pulled open the fridge and-and...the cold air hit him hard, but it was the recent memory of warm lips that made him shiver.

He slammed the fridge shut and faced Kubota.

"But I'll _let_ you do it. This time. And be quick about it, I'm starving."

"Yes, yes."

Tokito sat down on the couch and listened to the sounds of pots and pans and Kubota whistling a familiar tune. His heart refused to slow down, and something between a laugh and a cry was caught in his throat.

No, this _definitely_ wasn't going to be easy. But...

 _"Yeah. It seems like...I do."_

...maybe that was okay.

 **Second: _In your tears and in your blood_**

It wasn't as fun, playing video games alone, but it passed the time when Kubota was off doing fuck knew what for the quack. Tokito wished he at least had some sort of idea when he'd be home, he'd at least try to get dinner started. His skills hadn't progressed much farther than spaghetti, but he'd been thinking maybe he could try making meatballs with it or-

The door slammed open, making Tokito jump and drop the controller, effectively allowing the bad guy to gun him down. Shit, Kubo-chan didn't usually make so much damn noise!

"Shit, what the hell did you do that for?"

Tokito turned his head to glare at Kubota, but stopped cold when he saw how pale he was.

"Ah, Tokito. You're home."

Kubota closed the door behind him, the lock barely making a sound as it clicked into place.

"Kubo-chan, you don't look so good," Tokito said as he stood and made his way over. The smell hit him before he was in arm's length; not just the usual scent of cigarettes, but blood too.

 _Blood_.

"Fuck," Tokito murmured as he took careful hold of Kubota– he didn't know _where_ he was hurt, after all –and led him to the bathroom. "Where's it coming from?"

"What?"

"You–" Tokito took a breath, wanting to yell but feeling it wouldn't be the best course just now. "The blood, Kubo-chan. Where are you hurt?"

"Ah, that. It's nothing. I've already been to Kou-san." Kubota replied as he sat on the toilet seat. But he _was_ pale, and dark circles were forming under his eyes.

Tokito decided maybe yelling wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Fine! Then I'll have to find out for myself!"

He started unbuttoning Kubota's shirt. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, but so far there was no blood. None-too-gently, he pulled each sleeve off, still finding nothing. He started on Kubota's belt buckle, kneeling down on the bathroom floor.

"Tokito–"

"Shut up."

The smell of blood grew stronger as he grabbed the waist of his pants, and he didn't fail to catch the wince of pain Kubota made as he shifted his ass to allow Tokito to pull them down completely.

His right thigh had a bandage, a square about two inches across. It was ever-so-slightly tinged with pink.

"Is it–"

"I didn't get shot, no. It was a knife."

Tokito looked up at Kubota, surprised he'd been given that much information without serious nagging, and felt himself dizzy at the look on his face. It was so fucking _tender_. Tokito never knew what to do when he looked at him like that. He looked away and threw the pants into a corner.

"How the hell did you get stabbed _there_?"

"I wasn't exactly stabbed."

"And why aren't your pants ripped up? You'd think if you'd got a _knife_ wound–"

"Kou had an extra pair."

Tokito grit his teeth. He wasn't even going to _ask_.

"I'm gonna change the bandage," he insisted, picking at the tape with a fingernail, "it's–"

"It's fine."

"No, it's _not_ fine, nothing about this is fine and I'm gonna fucking _kill_ that quack when I–"

"Tokito."

Kubota's voice was firm. Tokito bit his lip and stared at Kubota's knees. The position they were in suddenly worked it's way into his brain and he felt himself blushing. But he couldn't move, couldn't move his hand away from his thigh. Not when Kubo-chan was hurt.

"I'm tired, Tokito."

"Oh! Right! Right."

This, Tokito could take care of. He helped Kubota stand up, marveled at how he managed not to limp at all as they walked to the bedroom. Kubota looked at him, a crinkle in his brow.

"I'll be fine on the couch."

"Hell no!"

Tokito couldn't meet his eyes. He'd been sleeping in Kubo-chan's bed for longer than he should have been, but every time he tried to give it back to him he was brushed off, the subject changed quickly and deftly. This time, however, he wasn't going to let himself be swayed.

"You're hurt and you're sleeping in your own goddamn bed."

Kubota chuckled and leaned against Tokito's shoulder, a little more than was probably necessary, but Tokito didn't say anything. He just reveled in the fact that Kubo-chan was okay– was most _certainly_ okay, if he could manage to tease Tokito without saying a single word, just with the simple press of his body.

Since Kubota was only clad in boxers, Tokito simply pushed him down onto the mattress, haphazardly covered him up, and turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

Tokito rolled his eyes and finally managed a decent glare. "To _bed_ , Kubo-chan. Now you've worn _me_ out, so I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Which is why I asked, where are you going?"

Had blood loss messed with Kubota's mind? What the hell was he talking--

Realization hit Tokito hard in the gut. Kubota expected him to- to- _sleep_ with him. In the same bed. In the same _small_ bed.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Tokito opened his mouth to tell Kubota just what he could do with his perverted nonsense, but the look on his face...there was nothing teasing about it. There was no expectation, none at all. Just something that might have been hope. And fear.

Tokito sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He left his sweat pants _on_ , and quickly climbed under the covers, keeping his back to Kubota, who didn't bother making room for him, of _course_ not. Tokito rolled over and placed his hands on his chest to give him a good shove when cold lips were suddenly on his. Tokito froze.

Memories of that first kiss, just a couple of months ago, flooded his brain and body. That kiss had lasted less than a second, he was sure of it, but this one....

An arm slipped around Tokito's waist, and that only added to the intensity of the memory and this new experience. Tokito didn't know what to do, how to respond. He'd been about to shove Kubota over, make room in the tiny bed so he could get some sleep, but now he found himself pressing a little bit closer, found himself opening his mouth as Kubota licked his lips.

His body grew hot, he felt his dick growing hard, and yet none of that embarrassed him as much as the fact that he had no fucking clue how to kiss _back_. Tokito started to tremble, it was too much, yet not enough. Kubo-chan's lips were still cold but his tongue was so very warm. He wanted to touch Kubo-chan, but his good hand was trapped between them and he was afraid he'd hurt him if he even thought about touching him with the other. He grabbed the headboard and clutched at it, heard the metal begin to groan as Kubo-chan's tongue found his own.

"Kubo– Kubo-chan, I don't know what–"

And then it was over. Kubota's mouth was gone from his own, and he reached up and pulled Tokito's hand away from the slightly bent headboard, and placed it around his waist. Tokito would never stop being thankful that Kubo-chan was so obviously unafraid of his touch. He leaned his head against his chest and closed his eyes. What to do, he truly didn't have a fucking idea, but if his heart didn't stop pounding soon he was going to end up with a headache and never get any sleep.

"It's okay, Tokito. I don't know either."

Knife wound or not, it would serve Kubota right, if he didn't get any sleep either.

 **Third: _For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come_**

It had rained for three days straight, and Tokito had thought he'd lose his mind, stuck in the apartment like he'd been. It hadn't even been worth a trip to the convenience store, the rain had come down in sheets so thick, you couldn't see an inch in front of you.

Kubota had tried his best to keep him distracted; video games, cooking lessons, reading aloud to him from various manga. None of it had done the trick, though, and Tokito had ended up sleeping more than was good for his body. He needed to _move_.

At the first sign of sunshine, he'd grabbed his jacket, grabbed Kubo-chan, and pulled them both out the door. He'd walked without a true direction in mind, just glad to feel the sun on his face and hear the sound of his feet against the pavement. He made Kubo-chan buy him an ice cream, despite the chilly weather, and then talked about everything and anything: the crazy drivers on the road, slipping and sliding on the not-quite-dry streets; the women in their high-heeled shoes and short skirts, doing their own version of the slip-and-slide; how awesome it was that his ice cream wasn't melting quickly in the brisk air.

Before he knew it, they were out of the busy streets and back in the residential area, and Tokito spied something he'd never noticed before. A park. With _swings_!

"Hey, Kubo-chan! Check it out! I didn't know there was a park around here. Gimme a push!"

Tokito tossed his ice cream stick in the trash and sat on one of the swings. The seat was still a little damp, but so what?

"Sure," Kubota said, that indefinable grin firmly in place, and he stepped up behind Tokito. He took hold of the chains, on either side of Tokito's hips, and pulled him backwards. When he let him go, he added an extra push to his back and Tokito was flying. He laughed and kicked his legs out and under.

"Harder, Kubo-chan! Faster!"

And the frustration of the last few days melted away, the air rushing against his face and through his hair, Kubo-chan's hands against his back, helping him go higher and higher. It felt damn good. Tokito closed his eyes and let the weightlessness settle in.

"You have been to this park before, you know."

Tokito opened his eyes and twisted his neck around to look at Kubota. "What are you talking about? I've never been here before. _You_ didn't tell me there was a park close by."

"No. You never gave me a chance."

Tokito dragged his feet on the ground, until he came to a complete stop, and continued looking at Kubota. "Make sense, will you?"

"Shouta found you here."

Shouta.

He hadn't actually thought about the kid for a few weeks. He was a great kid, friendly and fun to hang out with. Tokito remembered how much he missed him, and felt a little sad. Stupid Kubo-chan. Still, now he _was_ curious.

"What do you mean, he found me here?"

Kubota reached out his hand. Tokito took it, and was pulled up off the swing. He was led over to the slide, which had a little...house-thing on top of it.

"Up there. After you ran away from me. After I first found you. You came here and then Shouta found you. Up there."

Tokito looked at the slide. A rope ladder led to the top, and Tokito imagined it wavering and shaking under his weight. It wasn't meant to be _too_ easy to climb, he supposed, more fun for the kids. But while he didn't remember coming here, didn't remember Shouta finding him, he did remember how crappy and screwed up he'd felt when he'd woken up in Kubota's apartment for the second time. He was surprised he'd made it up there, not simply collapsed on the ground underneath.

So, Shouta had found him and Kubota had taken him home. Again. It had to have been more trouble than he was worth, but....

Kubota hadn't let go of his hand since leading him away from the swings. Kubota hadn't let go of him since he'd first picked him up off the street, taken him out of the alley. He'd given Tokito, however, every chance to run away, if he so chose.

 _"I'm here...tell me you need me."_

 _"Yeah. It seems like...I do."_

Tokito felt a little bit stupid, realizing that Kubota had told him this long before he'd opened his mouth to say the actual _words_. He'd told him with his actions, with his touch, with his _not_ -touch.

Kubota hadn't let go of him yet, and Tokito knew that he wouldn't ever want him to.

He lifted Kubota's hand, cupped it in his own, and looked at it like a precious object. He traced the lines criss-crossing his palm, wondering where they might lead. Even where the larger lines seemed to end, Tokito could creatively connect them with the smaller ones, making an endless path out of the rough skin.

"Tokito?"

Tokito looked Kubota in the eyes, lifted his hand to his mouth, and kissed it. Slowly, gently, with as much purpose as he could put into it. He heard Kubota's breath catch, watched his eyes flutter shut, felt the certainty of his actions.

Kubo-chan had held on all this time, all these months, and it was long past due that Tokito admitted he'd been doing the same damn thing.

"Let's go home, Kubo-chan."

"Yes."

  
 **END**   



End file.
